Home is where the heart is
by LongLiveTheHart
Summary: Picks up after 3x08 when Wade kissed Zoe in the hay maze. One shot


Here's my version of how Zoe should have reacted to that kiss in 3x08. Please excuse my English mistakes since it's not my mother tongue. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ever since Wade kissed her in the hay maze Zoe couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. The touch of his lips, the feeling of his hands tangled in her hair, sparks flying. The words she told him the next morning kept replaying in her head. „…I don't want to hear excuses. I just want you to promise that it will never, ever happen again. I'm with Joel. I am happy with Joel." Which was a lie. Deep down she knew it. Of course Joel is a nice guy. Dependable, mature, faithful. Even funny sometimes. But there's just no chemistry at all. And if she'd be honest she knows she's missing a lot of things in her relationship with Joel. But as she stood there in front of Wade's bed, watching him sleep, she had to come up with some excuse. She had to stop it right away. Whatever was bound to happen. Whatever that kiss meant.  
Wade however reacted different than she thought. Somehow mature. „…I know. Okay? And I am – very sorry. Would you please just not tell him? He's a good guy, and, you know, he and I are kind of pals now."  
So he just gave up on them? No more cheeky hints that she should choose him instead of Joel? She felt a little hurt in some way. So she snapped „I will never tell him, because nothing happened."

It could have been so easy to keep on pretending. Pretending that she lives in this bubble where she's satisfied and happy with Joel. But of course nothing's ever easy in Zoe Hart's life. On top of dealing with her confusing feelings or whatever that was she feels toward Wade, she has to get along with the fact that Wade started dating her cousin Vivian. And Vivian asked her for advice. Why the hell is life so complicated? Zoe tried to be neutral but somehow it took its course. So a very angry Wade confronted her. „…maybe the truth is I make Vivian happy. Maybe the truth is that everyone in this town can see that I've changed except for you! Maybe you need to ask yourself why it is exactly you don't want me dating so close to home."  
That stung. A lot. She was so mad at Wade. How dare he! But Zoe was even more mad at herself. Because he was absolutely 100% right. And that's why Zoe finds herself standing at Wade's door later in the evening.  
She knocks on the door and Wade appears in the doorway. Surprised and slightly annoyed he asks. „Zoe? What are you doing here?"  
Zoe just stares at him anxiously and chews on her bottom lip.  
„Zoe, look I don't…"  
„Stop!" Zoe raises her hands. „Please stop talking. Otherwise I won't be able to tell you everything I want to." Wade frowns and folds his arms as Zoe takes a deep breath. „I uhm, I came here to tell you that…that you were right."  
„About what?" Wade questions.  
„About everything, okay!" Zoe shouts and nervously ruffles her hair. „I owe you an apology. I'm sorry I didn't want you to date Vivian." Zoe looks at him with sad eyes. „I was jealous. But it wasn't only jealousy." She takes another deep breath. „When I went back to New York I missed you so much. And you know what the worst part was? It caught me completely by surprise. I was such a mess. And then suddenly I met Joel. Which was perfect because it distracted me from thinking about you."  
Wade just looks at her with a painful expression but doesn't say anything. He just listens.  
„But then I came back to BlueBell. And pretending I was over you became a lot more difficult. Still I succeeded, more or less. But when you and Vivian went on that date I realized that if you two would start a serious relationship, then…" She trails off. „Vivian wouldn't be just some bed bunny. And as selfish as it sounds, I don't want you to date anyone. Because this would mean you weren't there anymore." A single tear rolls down on Zoe's cheek. „And every time, every single time, this thought entered my mind it was like having the wind knocked out of me."  
Wade snorts indignantly. „So you're saying I'm not allowed to date anybody. I'm not allowed to get my happy ending while you live happily ever after with Joel?"  
Before Wade gets the chance to continue his rant Zoe interrupts him. „What I'm saying is that I love you!"  
Wade just blinks at her. „Wh-what?"  
„I still love you, you idiot!" And with that her lips are on his while she grips his shirt to pull him closer.  
It takes Wade a few seconds to reciprocate but then he moves his hands to cradle her face and pulls her even closer. They kiss passionately. Abruptly Wade breaks away and takes a small step backward. His hands though remain on her face as if he doesn't want to let go of her. As both of them are breathing heavily he whispers. „Zoe, we can't. You're with Joel."  
„I'm not. I just broke up with him." She answers and leaves Wade speechless for the second time today. „I broke up with Joel because I don't love him. I love you." She runs her hands from his chest to his neck while she smiles at him. „It's always been you."  
That's all Wade needs to hear. „Come here." He brushes his lips against hers. „I love you too Zoe!" He says and picks her up bridal style.

Inside the gatehouse gentle kisses turn into hungry ones and the attraction Zoe feels toward Wade is impossible to resist. While she's always been drawn to his physical appearance, meanwhile she's even more drawn to his personality. She starts unbuttoning his shirt and after he takes it off she slips his wife beater over his head. Zoe glides her fingers over his muscles. Oh how she missed this. As they walk over to the bed she gets rid of her skirt. Wade attacks her neck with sweet kisses and strips off her top. He sits down on the bed, Zoe straddling him. A grin appears on Wade's face as he grabs her left hand and interwines their fingers. He places several kisses to her knuckles. „You have no idea how much I've missed you!" She knows. But she doesn't need words to show him just how much she's missed him. Instead she cradles his face and crushes her lips against his for a loving kiss. Zoe curves into the warmth of his body, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her breath falters when Wade unclasps her bra. Zoe's body pressed against him causes him to moan. Soon all their clothes are scattered on the floor. She wraps her legs around his waist and runs her fingers through his hair on the back of his head just like she knows he loves it. His hands familiar on her skin, knowing exactly where to touch, the taste of his mouth, all that brings back the memories of how good they've always been together.

Afterwards they stay in bed, holding each other close as they try to regain their breath. Zoe snuggled against Wade. She has her arm placed across his torso while he's maintaining a firm grip on her waist. Wade presses a soft kiss to her temple. Zoe then breaks the silence first. „Wow! I didn't know there was something like A++ sex!"  
Wade chuckles. „Yeah, me neither. That was pretty mind-blowing!" Zoe giggles. After a while Wade sighs. „I wished I could go back in time and prevent the biggest mistake I've ever made. I feel like we wasted so much time."  
„I don't."  
Wade looks at her irritated.  
„Even though it hurt like hell, I believe that everything happens for a reason. Back then I didn't really cherish you. Now I do. I didn't realize I was in love with you. Now I couldn't be more certain about that." She doesn't get to say anything more because he already moves his mouth over hers. Zoe pulls away first. „You do know we have a lot to talk about."  
„I know." Wade agrees.  
„But we can do that tomorrow. Let's do some more connecting." Zoe smiles broadly at Wade as he pulls her on top of him. There's just no better feeling than lying in Wade's strong arms, right where she belongs. „I'm so glad to be here with you and that we get a second chance."  
Wade strokes her naked back tenderly and before he kisses Zoe again, he tells her. „Welcome home baby."


End file.
